camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite (Αφροδίτη in Ancient Greek) is the goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. Her Roman counterpart is Venus. She is the eldest of the Olympians, being the daughter of Ouranos. History After Kronos dismembered Ouranos, he threw his father's remains into the sea, and from the foam Aphrodite was born. The sea in which she was born is said to be near Paphos, a city at the island of Cyprus in the Mediterranean sea. She lived a neutral existence during Kronos' reign. She may or may not have participated in the First Olympian War. She later joined the Olympians after Zeus assumed power and quickly became the source of conflict among the gods. Although he was tempted to take her as his wife, Zeus eventually married her to Hephaestus, to destroy the conflict she had created between the other gods. Unhappy with the marriage, Aphrodite had an affair with the handsome and passionate Ares even after her husband humiliated her by publicly exposing her relationship. She would also have romances with both mortals and other gods over the centuries. Trojan War Aphrodite contributed greatly to the cause of the Trojan War, which lasted ten years and caused the violent downfall of the city of Troy and deaths of thousands of people. During the marriage of Thetis and Peleus, Eris in anger for not being invited tossed a Golden Apple into the room, where several goddesses saw it and fought over it. Eventually it came down to three goddesses, Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. They quarreled over who was the fairest of them all, as the apple read "For the Fairest" on it. Zeus, tired of all the arguing sent Hermes to bring the first person he found to judge who is the fairest of the three goddesses. Unfortunately, he found Paris, Prince of Troy, to judge them. Hera offered him control over all Asia and Europe if she was picked, while Athena offered battle skills and intelligence. Aphrodite on the other hand offered him the hand of the most beautiful woman alive. Paris thought nothing of Athena and Hera's offers, so he chose Aphrodite's gift. Aphrodite asked her son Eros to cause Helen to fall in love with Paris. He did as his mother asked and the two fell in love, resulting in Paris sneaking her back to the city of Troy. However, Helen was already married to King Meneleus of Sparta and when he learned of what happened, he went to his brother Agammemnon and the two started a campaign against Troy, resulting in the Trojan War. Aphrodite supported Troy in the war, and intervened many times on behalf of Paris, and her favorite son, Aeneas, who was also of Trojan royalty. Second Olympian Army Appearance Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, and appears to others as their personal perception of physical attraction, and Aphrodite tries to match their view as beautiful. This is why her true appearance is unknown. Aphrodite will take very good care of how she looks to others and is able to see the tiniest flaw in her appearance.In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it was confirmed that Aphrodite's appearance would change to appeal to each person who gazed upon her. Before she was presented to the other gods at Olympus, the Horai dressed her in a beautiful white gossamer dress, placed a delicate golden crown on her head, hung gold earrings in her ears, and draped a gold necklace at the base of her throat. She was so beautiful that she immediately excited desire and admiration in all the gods, and envy and resentment in all the goddesses. In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, it is mentioned that Aphrodite's eyes glow pink when she is infuriated. In The Titan's Curse, Aphrodite was portrayed as wearing a red satin dress, with hair curled in a cascade of ringlets, perfect makeup, dazzling eyes like pools of spring water, and a smile that would have lit up the dark side of the moon. Her beauty was such that at his first sight of her, Percy forgot his location and how to speak coherently, and he noted that when she smiled, she looked like a mixture of Annabeth and a TV actress he had a crush on in fifth grade. Aphrodite was also shown to take especial care of her looks and can see the tiniest flaw, as demonstrated by her asking Percy to hold her mirror while she amended some flaw he could not see. In The Lost Hero, when Piper first saw Aphrodite in Medea's department store during a dream, she wore a different appearance but was still gorgeous to behold: shoulder-length hair, a graceful neck, perfect features, and an amazing figure tucked into jeans and a snowy-white top. Piper also noted that Aphrodite was different from other extremely beautiful women she had seen before: her mother was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup. However, she was unable to determine the exact color of her mother's hair and eyes, given that Aphrodite's appearance changed as she observed her, due to her trying to match Piper's ideal of beauty. In The Mark of Athena, Aphrodite appeared to Annabeth as a breathtakingly beautiful woman with dark chocolate curls and eyes that sparkled playfully, going from green to blue to amber. She was dressed like a Southern belle: her gown had a low-cut bodice of pink silk and a three-tiered hoop skirt with white scalloped lace, and she wore long white silk gloves and held a feathered pink-and-white fan to her chest. Her face was said to be hard to describe as her features seemed to shift from those of one glamorous movie star to another, becoming increasingly beautiful as it changed by the second. Annabeth was instantly, irrationally jealous of her because she had always wished she had dark hair so she would be taken more seriously than a blonde. Aphrodite also manifested other traits that served to make Annabeth feel inadequate: the easy grace with which she wore her dress, the perfect yet understated makeup, and the way she radiated feminine charm that no person who is woman attracted could possibly resist. Venus : Main Article: Venus Aphrodite can change into her Roman aspect as Venus. As Venus she becomes more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. She may have children or descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Aphrodite as a passionate and sensuous being. The Romans hailed Venus as the divine ancestress of their culture. Personality Aphrodite is both temperamental and arrogant. She is also shown to be crafty, flirtatious, and seductive. Despite these qualities, she is both very loving and passionate, having a faith in love that is absolute and true. Aphrodite is very benevolent and gentle to those she favors and deeply cares for her children as well as their fathers. Presiding over the most powerful of human feelings, she has great insight into mortal emotions as well as mortal nature by extension. She likes to meddle in their affairs of love between people (eg. Helen of Troy and Paris). Abilities As a daughter of Ouranos, Aphrodite is an extremely powerful goddess who surpassed many others, especially since - in her own words - "love can bring even the gods to their knees". Even Percy once acknowledged that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares's. In The House of Hades, Piper says that her mother's powers were primordial since she was born from Ouranos's remains, which were more ancient then even Zeus's. *Amokinesis: As the Goddess of Love, she has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known deities who have at least partial immunity to this are the three Virgin Goddesses: Hestia, Athena and Artemis. **'Love Blasts': As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite, when infuriated, can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast the ceiling of her palace to rubble. Chlorokinesis: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever she walked. She would later transform the body of her beloved Adonis into blood-red roses and anemones. In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite strew numerous rose petals into the Giantess's eyes while calling encouragement to her daughter. *'Nephelokinesis': In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud. *'Beauty and Omnipotent Allure': As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite could change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. As mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, her son Eros has inherited this ability of hers. Aphrodite is so breathtakingly beautiful that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her in The Titan's Curse. In The Lost Hero, her daughter Piper described Aphrodite as "elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup." Hence, in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite is the one to grant Pandora irresistible feminine beauty and charm. *'Beauty-Related Curses': As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite cursed the women of Lemnos with a stench so terrible that none of the men could stand to be within 50 feet of them *Charmspeak:Aphrodite's voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. It was revealed that her Charmspeak is far more powerful than that of her daughter, Piper. Infallible Visual Acuity: Aphrodite possessed a level of microscopic-vision, as demonstrated in The Titan's Curse by her being able to see flaws in her makeup that Percy could not. *'Personification of Desire:' As the Goddess of Desire and Pleasure, Aphrodite is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, and hence has full authority over provinces such as craving of the attainable, physical appetite, emotional need, envious desire, and even satisfaction (as it is an extension of the attainment of one's desire). *'Reality-Warping:' In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite was able to make Pygmalion's beautiful ivory statue come to life, demonstrating that she could manipulate reality itself to a considerable extent. In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite further demonstrated this ability by conjuring up a rosewood box for Psyche out of thin air, and later creating several optical illusions of people in need, which, however, failed to distract Psyche. *'Control of Animals': Aphrodite appeared to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the dove, which is sacred to her. In The Blood of Olympus, she made doves rise up from nowhere and flutter into Periboia's face whenever the Giantess tried to strike. *'Omnilingualism' over Romance languages: She is fluent in languages such as French, Spanish and Italian, languages that originate from Latin *Charmspeak: *Hebekinesis: Trivia *Her name is the inspiration for aphrodisiac. *The planet Venus is named after her Roman counterpart. *Aphrodite has a belt (given to her by her husband, Hephaestus) that makes her seem even more beautiful. *She is unaffected by her Roman form, much like Nemesis and Dionysus. *Homeric sources claimed that Aphrodite is a daughter of Zeus and an Oceanid nymph named Dione. Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Goddess Category:Consort of Ares Category:God of the Eclipse characters